ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason the Demon
Jason the Demon is an action dark-comedy graphic novel series created by Bryan Lee O'Malley who is known for making scott pilgrim. The first book was release on May 8th 2011. Plot Ian, a nerdy 13 year old kid and Mia, an outgoing tomgirl goes to a haunted house with his friends and meets Jason, a demon that can also turn into a human. Jason uses his demon powers to fight other demons and criminals. Issues List of Jason the Demon Issues Characters Jason - A shapeshifting demon who was discover in a haunted house. He is sarcastic, rude, relax and loves adventures. Ian - A nerdy 13 year old, who is Jason's best friend. He helps Jason fight demons. He has a crush on Mia. Mia - An outgoing 13 year old tomgirl who is best friends with Ian. Tron - the main villain and the king of the underworld. Dr. Mac - A doctor that helps tron and make potions. He is the father of Clint. Seth - Son of Tron and is a villain. He pretends that he is a good guy and befriends Jason and Ian, but he betrays both of them. Clint - a demon who was Jason's best friend. Mr. Jones - Leader of the Demon hunters Alexis - A smart teenage girl who hates Jason, but later start developing feelings for him and dates Jason. Richard - Richard is the school bully. Miss Jackson - Jason's teacher. Puppy - Jason's dog who is a demon. Mr. Fatass - Jason's Gym teacher. Billy - A demon geek who hates Jason. Samantha - Jason's ex. Reception Jason the Demon receive critical acclaim for its storytelling, creativity, humor and characters with critics saying it's one of the best graphic novel series of all time. TV Adaption On October 14th 2012, Adult Swim and Netflix announced that they were making a cartoon based on Jason the Demon. The cartoon aired on August 14th 2015. Jason the Demon (TV Series) Movie Adaption On December 13th 2018, due to the success of the graphic novel series and the adult swim show, Adult swim decided to make a movie adaption that was going to serve as the series finale. The movie was released on July 7 2023 and was a box office success. Jason the Demon the Movie Game Controversy LGBT Community In one of Jason's comics called "Jason the Demon: The Gay Adventure" Jason was making fun of a homosexual character. The graphic novel receive huge backlash from the LGBT community and even making a hashtag called "#BoycottJasonthehomophobicboy". Trivia * There are lots of references to Scott Pilgrim * Mia was originally suppose to be a demon and be a sister of Jason. * Jason has only called Richard by his real name, once in the entire graphic novel series. The rest of the time. He calls him dick. ** Same goes for the TV series. * Bryan Lee O'Malley, the creator of the graphic novel, favorite character is Ian, because he is really relatable. * Category:Graphic Novels Category:2011